GUMMY BEAR
by nyE.mEh
Summary: Bukan cerita romantis, hanya sebuah persahabatan/HUNTAO/DLDR/DON'T MISS TO REVIEW


Gadis kecil bermata panda ini sedang melihat dari etalase kaca sebuah toko makanan. Dari berbagai macam jenis makanan yang terdapat pada etalase itu hanya satu yang menjadi incarannya. Sebuah toples berukuran sedang. Matanya begitu berbinar melihat isi toples itu.

"bibi, aku ingin itu"gadis kecil bermata panda itu menunjuk toples yang lumayan lama ia perhatikan.

Wanita yang dipanggil bibi oleh gadis bermata panda itu tersenyum, ia mengambil toples yang ada dalam etalase. Dan menyerahkan toples itu kepada gadis kecil panda

Belum sempat sang wanita menyerahkan toples tersebut kepada sang gadis kecil. Tiba-tiba saja tangan mungin mengambil toples yang ada ditangannya.

"aku juga ingin ini" kata anak laki-laki, yang kira-kira seumuran dengan sang gadis panda kecil

"tapi ini milik ku" gadis panda merebut toples dari tangan anak laki-laki kecil tadi.

"ini milik ku"

"bukan. Ini milik ku"

"sudah ku bilang ini milik ku"

Dan terjadi keributan diantara mereka berdua, adegan saling rebut toples pun tak terelahkan.

"milik ku"

"milik ku"

"ekhem...adik kecil" suara sang bibi penjual menghentikan perkelahian dan adegan rebutan mereka. Mereka berdua menatap sang bibi

"kalau bibi boleh tahu, berapa banyak uang yang kalian bawa?" tanya sang bibi kepada kedua anak kecil yang baru saja bertengkar di hadapannya.

Gadis bermata panda dan anak laki-laki kecil tampan ini pun merogoh saku mereka masing-masing. Mengambil apa yang ada didalamnya.

"aku punya uang ini, apa ini cukup?" sang gadis panda menyodorkan uang yang ia ambil dari sakunya

"ini punya ku" anak laki-laki tadi melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh si gadis panda

Sang bibi penjaga toko pun tersenyum  
"anak-anak. Harga toples ini adalah satu dollar. Sedangkan uang yang kalian bawa hanya setengah dollar. Tidak cukup untuk membeli ini. Tapi jika uang kalian disatukan maka akan cukup. Dan kalia bisa berbagi" ucap sang bibi bijak

Kedua anak kecil tersebut pun tanpa pikir panjang langsung memberikan uang mereka.  
Mereka membawa toples tadi ke taman dekat toko tersebut

Sang gadis panda sedang berusaha membuka toples yang mereka beli. Ia begitu kesusahan dan kesulitan membuka toples tersebut

"sini, biar aku yang membuka. Membuka itu saja kau tidak bisa" kata si anak laki-laki dan mengambil toples yang ada ditangan si gadis panda. Si gadis panda mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap kearah sang anak laki-laki.

Tidak berbeda dengan si gadis panda, si anak laki-laki pun juga kesusahan untuk membuka toples itu. Sang gadis panda menggerakkan bibirnya tanda ia mencibir si anak lak-laki

"bagaimana begini. Aku yang memegang toplesnya dan kau yang membuka tutupnya" usul sang gadis panda

Si anak laki-laki pun mengangguk setuju dengan usul sang gadis panda.

Sang gadis panda pun memegang toples tersebut sedangkan si anak laki-laki mengambil alih bagian tutup toples

Tidak sampai semenit, toples itu pun terbuka. Sang gadis panda mengambil lebih dulu isi dalam toples tersebut

"emm..yummy. hei kau! Tidak ingin ini" sang gadis panda memberikan toples di tangannya kepada si anak laki-laki.

Si anak laki-laki mengambil isi dalam toples tersebut

"iya, ini begitu enak" ucap sang anak laki-laki

Mereka asik sekali memakan isian dari toples tersebut

"kita belum berkenalan. Nama ku Oh Sehun, panggil aku Sehun. Dan kau?" ucap si anak laki-laki

"aku Huang Zitao. Dan Kau bisa memangggil ku Zitao" balas si gadis panda

"kita bisa jadi sahabat bukan Zitao?" tanya Sehun

"tentu saja. Dan satu lagi, gummy bear ini merupakan tanda dari persahabatan kita" Zitao memakan isian dari toples yang berisi penuh dengan Gummy bear

"setuju. Sekarang kita adalah sahabat selamanya" Sehun memberikan jari kelingkingnya

"iya" Zitao melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sehun  
"Gummy Bear Promise" ucap mereka berdua

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **nyEmEH**

 **GUMMY BEAR**

 **BY : meH**

 **HUANG ZITAO AND OH SEHUN**

 **THEY ARE HERE IS FRIEND, JUST FRIEND**

 **MEREKA MILIK TUHAN, ORANG TUA DAN PARA FANS. TAPI CERITA INI MILIK SAYA.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T BASH**

 **AND YOU CAN FIND TYPO(s) IN HERE**

 **ENJOY THIS STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit begitu jingga sore ini, menjadi latar yang pas untuk petang di musim gugur. Daun-daun pun berguguran ditiup angin dan jatuh ketanah akibat gravitasi bumi.

Di taman ini pun terlihat seorang gadis memakai seragam sekolah menegah pertama sedang berayun diayuan yang usianya lebih tua dari usianya. Wajahnya begitu murung. Jejak air mata pun berbekas di pipi chubbynya

Ia hanya memperhatikan bayangannya yang bergerak mengikuti arah ayunannya. Tiba-tiba ada sepasang kaki yang menginjak bayanganya. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk, memandang ke arah depan

"kau kenapa lagi Zitao?"

"mereka mengejek ku. Mereka bilang aku tidak memiliki mata ketika tertawa. Dan wajah ku sangat jelek ketika memakai kacamata, kemudian mereka juga mengatakan jika aku si mata empat Sehun" Zitao kembali terisak dan air mata mulai bercucuran kembali dari matanya

Sehun membungkukkan badannya, menyamakan posisinya dengan Zitao. Sehun mengusap air mata di pipi Zitao

"hei, jika kau menangis kau akan tambah jelek" Tawa Sehun

Bukannya reda, tangis Zitao malah semakin kencang

"berhenti lah" Sehun membelikan sesuatu kepada Zitao

"gummy bear" ucap Zitao pelan

"makan lah Zi, ini akan membuat mu lebih baik" Sehun tersenyum kepada Zitao

Zitao mengambil gummy bear di tangan Sehun dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya

"rasanya masih sama. Selalu enak" kini tangisan Zitao berganti senyuman

"aku akan memberi gummy bear lagi kepada mu, asalkan kau berjanji tidak menangis lagi" Sehun memberikan jari kelingkingnya kepada Zitao

"baik lah. Aku berjanji saat ini. Tidak akan menangis lagi jika ada yang mengejek ku. Dan kau harus berjanji kepada untuk memberikan ku setoples penuh gummy bear. Gummy Bear Promise" Zitao menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingkin Sehun

"Gummy Bear Promise" Sehun tersenyum senang melihat sahabatnya kembali ceria.

Bagi Sehun, Zitao memang mudah menangis. Apalagi jika ia di ejek mengenai penampilannya. Zitao memakai kacamata sejak ia duduk di bangku tahun pertama ia masuk sekolah dasar. Zitao menderita Astigmatisma. Memang berat bagi Zitao ditambah lagi waktu itu orang yang memakai kacamata terlihat aneh dan Zitao masih muda. Banyak yang mengejek Zitao dengan sebutan mata empat. Jika seperti itu Zitao akan mogok untuk datang ke sekolah dan mulai berkata "mama Zizi ingin mata zizi sembuh. Zizi benci kacamata ini. Ini membuat Zizi menjad jelek dan mata Zizi menjadi semakin kecil". Sehun pun mendapat akibatnya, Zitao pasti tidak mau bermain dengannya seharian. Perlu kesabaran menghadapi Zitao.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana bandara hari ini begitu ramai, banyak orang yang datang dan banyak juga orang yang pergi. Suara wanita dari speaker bandara pun bergema di bandara yang sangat ramai. Suasana yang sama seperti bandara-bandara sibuk lainnya.

Zitao berjalan bersama dengan Sehun, di tangan kanan Zitao terdapat koper yang lumayan besar. Ia tidak begitu kesulitan menariknya kerena tubuhnya sudah besar. Sekarang umurnya sudah enam belas tahun, bukan hal yang sulit bukan. Di sampingnya ada Sehun yang raut wajahnya tampak muruk tapi tidak melunturkan ketampanannya. Tingginya melebihi tinggi Zitao, Zitao sangat senang dengan tubuh Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya. "jika aku kepanasan, aku bisa berlindung di belakang tubuh Sehun yang tinggi" kata-kata yang membuat siapa saja akan tertawa mendengarnya .

Kedua orang tua mereka ada di belakang mereka, memperhatikan anak mereka yang berjalan lebih dulu dari mereka.

Keluarga Huang dan Oh datang ke sini bukan untuk pergi berlibur tapi,

"nah Sehun kita sudah sampai di pintu ke berangkatan. Ini koper mu. Jaga kesehatan mu. Tidur yang cukup, banyak-banyaklah memakan sayur warna kulit mu itu butuh pigmen lebih kau sudah seperti orang yang kelainan. Dan satu lagi jangan lupa untuk membalas email ku. Jika kau mengabaikman email ku, maka aku akan mendatangi ku ke korea" cerocos Zitao kepada sehun

"..." Sehun diam tidak menanggapi Zitao

Zitao tentu heran, biasanya Sehun akan menyahutnya jika ia ceewat tapi kenapa kini ia diam saja. Hari ini Zitao bersama kedua orang tuanya mengantar keluarga Oh untuk bertolak ke negeri ginseng. Keluarga Oh akan pindah ke sana, termaksuk Sehun

"Oh Sehun..kau menangis?" Zitao melihat ke arah Sehun, mata Sehun sudah berkaca-kaca

"..."

"hei, seharusnya aku yang menangis, bukan kau. Yang akan pergi kan kau Sehun. Seharusnya kau senang karena kau bisa bertemu dengan kakek dan nenek mu. Bukan malah menangis. Aku yang kau tinggalkan biasa-biasa saja. Dan kau sudah besar sebentar lagi kau akan masuk ke universitas" Ucap Zitao

GREB

Sehun memeluk Zitao, dan menangis di pelukan Zitao

"menangis lah sepuasnya Sehun" Zitao mengusap punggung Sehun

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Zitao dan menghapus air mata di pipinya

"hahahaha...ku rasa aku pasti aku terlihat sangat konyol" tawa Sehun

"kau baru sadar ya" Zitao pun ikut tertawa

Zitao membuka tas punggung yang ia bawa, dan mengambil sebuah toples di dalamnya

"ini, saat kau terbang nanti pasti akan bosan dan tidak ada camilan yang enak. Ini kesukaan mu bukan. Nanti jika kau ke china kau harus bawa toples ini penuh dengan Gummy bear" Zitao memberikan setoples penuh Gummy Baer

"iya, iya cerewet"

"PESAWAT DENGAN NOMOR PENERBANGAN XXXX DAN TUJUAN KOREA SELATAN SEBENTAR LAGI AKAN BERANGKAT. BAGI PARA PENUMPANG HARAP BERSIAP-SIAP"

"nah, sudah sana kau bergegas. Nanti kau tertinggal. Aku tidak mau mengejar pesawat yang akan kau tumpangi" Zitao menyerahkan koper yang ia pegang kepada Sehun

Sehun beserta kedua orang tuanya memasuki pintu keberangkatan sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Zitao

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Zi, Gaun yang besok akan kau pakai dimana kau meletakkanya?"

"ada di kamar Mama"

"Zi, cepat pakai cat kuku mu"

"iya, jie"

Drtt...Drtt..Drtt

"halo dengan Huang Zitao"

"..."

"memangnya tidak ada doktor pengganti?"

"..."

"bagaimana ya, hari ini aku begitu sibuk. Tapi tunggu aku lima belas menit lagi"

"..."

PIP

"MA, ZIZI HARUS KE RUMAH SAKIT. ADA PASIEN YANG HARUS ZIZI TANGANI. BYE MA"

"ZIZI, JANGAN PERGI"

Zitao sudah pergi meninggalkan Mamanya beserta beberapa orang yang di rumahnya. Rumah kediaman Huang sangat sibuk, dan banyak terdapat berbagai hiasan di rumahnya.

Zitao pergi ke rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja. Zitao menjadi seorang Dokter gigi disalah satu rumah sakit terkenal di ibukota China. Sudah setahun ini ia disibukkan dengan kegiatannya menjadi dokter. Sebenarnya Zitao dalam masa cuti, tapi di karena kan tidak ada dokter yang menggantikan Zitao jadi hari ini ia terpaksa untuk pergi ke rumah sakit

.

.

.

.

.

.

TOK...TOK...TOK...

CKLEK

Zitao masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan gontai, pelayan yang membukakan ia pintu hanya tersenyum melihat Zitao

"nona Zitao, saya sudah menyiapkan air panas untuk anda" kata si pelayan

"terima kasih" Zitao naik kelantai dua rumahnya, tujuannya adalah kamarnya. Ia ingin segera mandi dan istirahat. Besok adalah hari penting untuk Zitao

.

.

.

Zitao sudah selesai mandi, ia merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur

"hari ini begitu melelahkan, besok pasti akan lebih lelah. Oh astaga, kuku ku belum ku cat" Zitao menghela nafas

TOK...TOK...TOK...

"siapa lagi" Zitao bangun dan berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya

CKLEK

"ada apa lagi Ma-" ucapan Zitao tergantung, melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya

"Oh Sehun" Zitao langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat

" Zi, se-sesak" Sehun sulit bernafas akibat dipeluk erat oleh Zitao

"hehe..maafkan aku Sehun, ayo masuk"

.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang mengolesi kuku Zitao dengan cat kuku berwarna soft pink

"Bu dokter, kau sangat sibuk sekali sampai cat kuku saja tidak sempat mengoles" dengan teliti Sehun mengoles cat di kuku Zitao

"mau bagaimana lagi Hun, aku tidak sempat istirahat walau sedetik pun" Zitao tersenyum

"sampai-sampai kau hampir lupa mengundang aku di hari pernikahan mu besok. Ini saja Mama mu yang menelpon ku" Sehun sudah selesai mencat kuku Zitao pada bagian kanan sekarang berpindah kesebelah kiri

"urusan pernikahan saja aku tidak tahu, yang mengurusi semuanya itu lebih banyak dari pihak calon suami ku" Zitao meniup-niup cat kukunya

"ku dengar calon suami mu itu seorang aktor, bagaimana bisa kau berpacaran dengan dia. Secara wajah mu itu jelek" Sehun dengan nada mengejek

"YA! Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia mau-maunya menjadikan aku istrinya. Padahal ia sering bermain film dengan wanita-wanita cantik. Calon suami ku itu namanya Wu Yifan. Baru-baru ini film terbarunya keluar yang judulnya Somewhere Only We Know. Disana Yifan dua kali melakukan ciuman bibir dengan lawan mainnya" Zitao dengan santai mengucapkannya

"kau tidak marah Zi" Sehun penasaran

"itu pekerjaannya bukan, jika aku melarangnya maka ia tidak dapat menikahi ku. Aku makan nya banyak bukan" Zitao tertawa

'pantas Yifan mencintai mu Zi, kau begitu tulus. Tidak ada kebohongan saat kau mengatakan hal itu' batin Sehun

"oh ya Zi, aku membawa toples mu. Isinya penuh dengan Gummy bear" Sehun mengambil toples yang ia bawa dari korea

"sudah lama aku tidak makan ini" Zitao menatap toples dengan mata yang berbinar

"Sehun, malam ini temani aku tidur ya. Anggap saja ini pesta melepas masa lajang. Besok aku akan menjadi istri dan tidak mungkin bisa melakukan hal ini lagi. Cemilannya kita bisa menghabiskan gummy bear ini"

"baiklah Bu dokter" Sehun merebahkan dirinya disamping Zitao. Tangannnya sambil menyuapi Zitao gummy bear karena tangan Zitao masih belum kering dengan cat kuku

Sehun dan Zitao mengenang masa kecil mereka, terkadang mereka tertawa mengenang kelakuan mereka, pasti akan keluar kata 'aku lupa kalau aku pernah melakukan itu', 'itu begitu me malukan' dan kata-kata yang penuh rasa malu akan tingkah dan lainnya.

Isi toples sudah kosong dan mata Zitao pun sudah terpejam . sehun menatap sahabat nya, ia tersenyum " Zi besok kau akan menikah. Selamat ya. Kau beruntung menemukan suami seorang artis yang tampan" sehun menyelimuti tubuh Zitao

"goog night Zi" Sehun mengecup dahi Zitao dan merebahkan dirinya disamping Zitao

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menghampri calon suami Zitao, aktor terkenal Wu Yifan atau Yifan

"kau Yifan kan?" tanya Sehun basa-basi

"iya dan kau" Yifan bertanya balik

"aku Oh Sehun, sahabat Zitao" Sehun tersenyum

"Zitao pernah bercerita tentang mu. Terima kasih atas kedatangan mu" Yifan membungkukkan badan

"tidak usah sungkan. Aku senang datang diacara pernikahan sahabat ku. Yifan ku mohon pada mu untuk menjaga Zitao, meskipun ia terlihat kuat tapi ada kalanya ia begitu rapuh. Ia dulu tidak sekuat ini, entar kenapa sekarang ia begitu tegar. Dan tadi malam ia menceritakan tentang film terbaru mu" Yifan mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian

"aku sempat menolak film itu. Tapi Zitao mengatakan pada ku jika ia tidak keberatan kalau aku mengambil film itu. Ia juga sering di teror oleh fans ku dan zitao tidak pernah mengatakannya pada ku" Yifan menatap kearah Sehun

"aku berjanji akan lebih menjaga Zitao" Yifan menepuk bahu Sehun

"ku pegang janji mu" Sehun beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

.

Sehun masuk kedalam ruang rias Zitao, disana Zitao sudah selesai berias

" Zi, kau mau aku jujur atau bohong" Sehun berada tepat di belakang Zitao

"tentu jujur Sehun" Zitao membalikkan badannya kearah Sehun

"hari ini kau sangat cantik sekali. Dan kau tidak pernah jadi jelek Zi" Sehun tersenyum  
"terima kasih Sehun. Kau orang ke seribu satu yang mengatakan hal itu pada ku" zitao tersenyum

"ayo, Yifan pasti sudah menunggu mu di altar" Sehun mengandeng Zitao

.

.

.

.

.

Resepsi pernikahan Zitao dan Yifan dilaksanakan di kediaman Huang dan tertutup akan media, untuk menjaga kenyamanan acara pernikahan mereka

"Zi, selamat ya. Sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang istri. Jangan menyusahkan suami mu" Sehun menyalami Zitao

"iya, dan kau cepatlah menikah. Agar aku bisa datang kepernikahan mu"

"tunggu saja Zi undangan dari ku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah taman, dengan nuansa putih dan cream. Taman tersebut disulap menjadi area resepsi pernikahan dengan konsep pesta kebun. Sangat-sungguh indah.

Pasangan pengantin Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan lah yang menggelar acara resepsi ini. Pemberkatan mereka baru saja diadakan beberapa jam yang lalu. Sekarang mereka disibukkan dengan kegiatan memberi ucapan terima kasih kepada tamu undangan yang hadir.

" Selamat ya Sehun, Luhan. Cepat-cepat lah punya momongan" kata salah satu tamu

"iya, terima kasih atas ucapannya. Hahaha...belum terpikir hingga kesana ya Lu?" Sehun memeluk pingggang istrinya

"iya" Luhan tersenyum menaggapi perkataan yang demikian.

Banyak sekali ucapan selamat dan doa mengalir dari tamu undangan.

"OH SEHUN" seorang wanita berteriak dan berlari kearah kedua mempelai. Wanita itu berlali dengan kencang meskipun perutnya sangat besar. Wanita itu sepertinya sedang hamil tua

" ZI JANGAN BERLARI"

"Sehun, selamat ya sekarang kau sudah menikah" Ucap ZI-

" Zitao, sudah gege bilang jangan berlari=lari. Kasihan baby yang ada dalam kandungan mu" sang Suami Zitao, Yifan sedang harap=harap cemas di karenakan sang istri yang berlari dengan perut besar. Tentu itu hal yang berbahaya

"tidak akan, trush me Ge" sang istri menenangkan suaminya

"Zi, kau sedang hamil ? " tanya Sehun

"anak kecil pun tahu jika aku sedang hamil sehun. Maaf ya Sehun, aku baru bisa datang sekarang. Aku baru berangkat dari beijing tadi subuh. Itu pun dengan perjuangan dan kerja keras. Semua orang melarang ku untuk datang keacara pernikahan mu. Katanya gara-gara umur kandungan ku yang sudah tua" jelas Zitao

"ya Tuhan Zitao. Aku pun juga akan melarang mu jika seperti ini. Apa lagi yang barusan kau lakukan. Membuat jantung ku hampir copot. Jika kau dan anak yang ada dalam kandungan mu kenapa-kenapa tentu suami mu akan menyalahkan ku" Sehun mengusap kepala Zitao

"sepanjang malam ia menangis Sehun. Ia berkata ia akan sangat jahat jika tidak melihat acara pernikahan sahabatnya" kini sang suami lah yang berbicara

"Yifan-Ge" Zitao mencubit lengan sang suami

"oh ya, kau pasti Luhan kan? Sehun istri mu cantik sekali. Luhan aku Zitao" belum sempat ia berjabat tangan Luhan

"aakh.." tiba-tiba Zitao memegang perutnya

"aakh..Ge..sakit sekali.." Zitao mencengram lengan sang suami

"sepertinya aku akan melahirkan..aaakh" kini Zitao telah menangis

"astaga, air ketubannya sudah pecah" kata Luhan panik. Luhan merupakan seorang tenaga medis. Lebih tepatnya seorang dokter kandungan

"Zi bertahan lah" ucap Sehun

Yifan langsung mengangkat tubuh dang istri, dan berlari membawa tubuh sang istri menuju rumah bersalin terdekat. Ia tidak mau istri dan calon anaknya kenapa-kenapa.

Dan sebelumnya Yifan meminta agar Sehun dapat melanjutkan acara resepsi pernikahannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah dikamar hoterlnya. Ia sudah selesai membersihkan tuuhnya dan sekarang duduk ditepi ranjang, ditangannya ada sebuah kotak kubus. Hadiah pemberian dari Zitao.

Sehun membuka kado itu, alangkah terkejutnya ia, ternyata hadiannya adalah setoples Gummy Bear. Ada secarik kertas pula yang menyertainya

 **Dear Sehun...**

 **Hai Sehun, pasti ketika kau mebuka ini kau sudah menikah. Selamat ya!  
aku sempat khawatir jika tidak bisa melihat acara resepsi mu, walau sebentar  
Yifan-Ge terlalu menjaga ku, katanya nanti jika anak kami sudah lahir  
bukan kah itu akan lama sekali bukan? Makanya aku merengek padanya untuk bisa datang ke acara pernikahan mu**

 **Kau senang dengan hadiah ku. Maaf bukan barang mahal. Jika kau ingin yang mahal tenang saja suami ku baru saja selesai bermain film, tentu aku punya banyak uang.**

 **Hei dengar. Sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang suami. Berhentilah menyusahkan istri mu. Jangan suka merajuk dan membuat kelakuan aneh. Kasihan dia. Kau sudah besar Oh Sehun.**

 **Selamat ya atas pernikahan mu!**

 **Your friend Huang Zitao**

 **p.s : jangan lupa makan sayur yang banyak, kau butuh pigmen lebih dikulit mu. Kau cocok disebut mayat. Istri mu pasti malu dengan warna tubuh pucat mu itu =))**

Sehun tertawa membaca isi surat dari Zitao, sahabatnya memang tidak pernah berubah rupanya

"sedang membaca apa Hun?" Sehun tidak menyadari jika Luhan kini ada disampingnya

"ini, surat dari Zitao" Sehun memberikan surat yang ia baca kepada Luhan.

Luhan membaca surat itu, dan hasilnya juga sama seperti Sehun, Tertawa.

"ku rasa Zitao benar sehun. Kau perlu makan banyak sayur" Luhan sangat menyetujui dengan apa yang ditulis oleh zitao

"kau jangan sepertinya Lu. Cukup satu orang di muka bumi ini yang seperti Zitao" sehun nampaknya tidak terima.

Luhan hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi suaminya. Ia sudah mendengar cerita Zitao dari Sehun. Awalnya Luhan agak cemburu, tapi setelah bertemu Zitao. Luhan merasa Zitao pribadi yang hangat dan mengasikkan. Ia salut dengan sahabat sang suami itu

"Lu, besok kita jenguk Zitao ya. Ku dengar ia sudah melahir kan"

"iya hun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamar dengan nuansa putih ini, Zitao tengah asik memperhatikan bayinya. Bayinya adalah laki-laki dan suaminya langsung member inama Wu Zifan. Gabungan antara nama Zitao dan Yifan tentunya. Bayi kecilnya sudah tertidur setelah kenyang ia susui.

Yifan mengambil bayi yang ada ditangan Zitao dan menarohnya di box bayi didekat ranjang Zitao

CKLEK

Pintu kamar iniap itu terbuka, pelakunya adalah Sehun dan istrinya, Luhan

Sehun berjalan mendekati Zitao

"sehun, maafkan aku ya. Apa gara-gara semalam acara pernikahan mu batal?" Zitao dengan muka menyesalnya

"tidak Zi, semuanya berjalan lancar. Boleh ku lihat bayi kalian?" tanya sehun, Zitao hanya mengangguk dan Yifan mengarahkan Sehun ke Box bayi

"Zi, hidung dan bibirnya mirip sekali dengan mu" kata Sehun

"selamat ya Zitao. Aku ingin sekali seperti mu" Luhan juga melihat kedalam box Zitao

"makanya cepat-cepatlah membuat anak. Biar kalian cepat punya anak. Mulai lah pada malam ini" perkataan Zitao mebuat wajah Luhan mau pun Sehun Memerah

"Zi jangan nakal" kata suaminya

"memangnya gege tidak nakal apa?" tawa pecah mendengar perkatatan Zitao. Dan Yifan penuh dengan kemaluan mendengar kata sang istri

"hoek..hoek" suara tangisan bayi tiba-tiba terdengar

"astaga Zifan. Pasti ia terkejut. Ge cepat ambil Zifan"

"hoek..hoek"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

Hai, bvuat yang ultah hari ini habede ya

Ini special, buat yang sepecial, dari yang special. Dihari yang special.

Happy sweet seventeen nyE.

Maaf jika fict ini jelek,amburadul. Salahkan otak eke yang lagi mampet di landa kemacetan bersama tugas kita yang banyak.

Semoga terhibur nyE

Dan harapan gue mah, semoga kita berdua lulus OSN nyampe Jakarta. Amin

Dan maaf buat typo, loe tau kan gue suka typo.

Buar reader Huntau maaf ya kalo huntaonya Cuma temenan gak lebih.

Last words

DON'T MISS TO REVIEW

 **In living room**

 **Minggu, 07 Februari 2016**


End file.
